


Bitches On Wheels

by Loolph



Series: My Hues of Blues [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: This is not a blues per se, it's more of a heavy metal song or power ballad. But, you know, sometimes you have a blues and sometimes your soul just ROARS.





	Bitches On Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as feminist / sister power answer to "Turbo Lover" by Judas Priest's question that no-one had ever asked nor asked for. Just run with this as logic, will you?

They paved us the way by drifting downhill.  
Waving at the tail lights, smelling exhaust.  
The best they could do was to stay behind.  
Break fluid and doubts spilling their guts.

Because we are just gaining speed, no limits.  
Our hearts are V shaped, beating all six cylinders.  
We are running on nitro, speed bumps be damned.  
Full throttle, sixth sense and barely making corners.

Shifting gears and going for the jaguar,  
we won’t rolls royce with the punches.  
Blood might be thicker than gas on water,  
but we are fit, fueled and road enraged.

We didn’t left out final skid mark all over.  
Chasing horizon, full tank of ideas covered in oil.  
We are riding with joy daydreaming, burning rubber.  
Won’t stop for any sign, catch the hell up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a girl that oogles cars and maybe then - the drivers. But have you like seen 1937 Bugatti Type 57? What man can pull of so much swagger with that many curves?!


End file.
